A flat panel display device generally includes a cathode that emits electrons and an anode that emits light by electrons emitted from the cathode, respectively aligned on two substrates to display an image.
Based on the structure of a flat panel display device, an electron emission display, one of the flat panel display devices, aligns with a cold cathode electron emission source on the cathode substrate, and an anode on which green, blue and red color phosphor layers have been formed is impinged by an electron beam, thereby producing a color display.
The phosphor layer is produced by preparing a phosphor slurry including a photo-resist resin of photosensitive polymers and other additives such as a photo cross-linking agent and a dispersing agent, and coating the slurry on a black layer pattern of a substrate followed by drying. Thereafter, the dried substrate is mounted with a mask and is exposed using a mercury lamp at a high pressure followed by washing with pure water to produce a phosphor layer.
Various attempts have been suggested in order to improve the adhesion between the phosphor layer and the substrate. Such attempts have included the use of chemical additives such as an acrylamide, a di-acetone acrylamide copolymer, or a diazo-photosensitive agent (Korean laid-open patent publication No. 99-12416), or an acryl emulsion (Korean laid-open patent publication No. 98-23556). However, such chemical additives may remain in the resulting phosphor layer after the subsequent sintering step, and can form a char which deteriorates the quality of the resulting flat panel display devices.
Other attempts have included providing a pre-coating solution before coating the phosphor layer, or surface-treating the phosphor with a material such as SiO2. However, these methods use still more chemical materials such that the foregoing problem cannot be fully overcome.